Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to a seal assembly for a machine, and more particularly to a damped biasing member for the seal assembly and an associated method thereof.
In a seal assembly, for example, a face seal assembly, a stator seal component is coupled to a stator via a driving member. The stator seal component is moved along an axial direction of the face seal assembly by a plurality of biasing members such as helical springs disposed in the driving member. During operation, the stator seal component maintains a clearance from a rotor seal component of the face seal assembly. Generally, the stator seal component includes a tongue and the driving member has a groove to enable the tongue to slide along the groove for moving the stator seal component along the axial direction. The groove may be clogged with dust particles during a period of use, thereby obstructing/limiting the axial movement of the stator seal component. The use of helical springs may further limit a span of the axial movement of the stator seal component. Further, the helical springs may either respond excessively or moderately to vibrations, thereby failing to efficiently attenuate vibrations, resulting in quick wear of the stator and/or rotor seal components.